


A Dream of Autumn

by JeanJacquesFrancois



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJacquesFrancois/pseuds/JeanJacquesFrancois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets from one of the possible futures Renly and Loras could have had in a world where Robert lives and there is no war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildknees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildknees/gifts), [loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki/gifts).



> This won't be a proper continuous story, but more like extracts from one. On account of there being no real plot :) And I promise it's happier than most of the stuff I usually write! This is for all of you who wanted me to write the AU where Loras ends up being a sworn shield to Renly's daughters. :)

Storm's End had been dull without Loras and Margaery to entertain him and on the day of their scheduled return from Highgarden, Renly made sure to sit in his solar, where he'd have a good view of them coming up the path. He'd expected to miss Loras, he always did whenever Loras wasn't at his side, and yet he hadn't anticipated longing for Margaery's company quite so much. She did little to set his pulse racing despite her beauty, and yet in the year that she'd been his wife, Renly had grown immensely fond of her all the same. 

He didn't have to wait long and he smiled as he saw both the stag and rose banners come over the brow of the hill, the gold of the Highgarden roses glinting in the late summer sunshine. His smile faded though when he caught sight of the wheelhouse that followed, a magnificent carriage painted in dark greens and golds and pulled by an equally magnificent set of bay horses.

Renly had never seen either Margaery or Loras in a wheelhouse. He was quite aware in fact that Loras loathed the things and in in his year of being married to Margaery, she had never shown any inclination either of wanting to travel by carriage. She was as good a rider as any man and usually she rode at either Renly or Loras' side, looking none the less elegant for it.

The pair of them had been gone only a fortnight and yet Renly couldn't help but fear something terrible had happened, an accident that had left one of them unable to walk, or an incapacitating illness.

He was all prepared to send for the maester immediately when Loras climbed out of the wheelhouse as happily as anything, stepping down before helping his sister out. There didn't seem anything wrong with her and yet from the way Loras was treating her, Renly assumed there had to be. Loras was always rather protective of his sister and yet now he had his arm carefully around her like she was a porcelain doll that might break any moment.

He rushed over, striding down the steps and into the courtyard. “What ever is the matter? Is Margaery unwell?”

They both laughed and smiled widely, secretive smiles that would have made Renly jealous had he not been already rather anxious.

They didn't seem worried in the slightest though and so Renly smiled back, a little puzzled. "Are either of you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked, sighing when the pair of them merely exchanged glances and laughed a little. Grinning, Renly prodded Loras roughly, determined not to give him any affection until he'd let him in on the secret. “Any time this year perhaps Loras?”

Loras laughed and guided his sister gently towards Renly. “Margaery is with child.”

That surely couldn't be true. Renly cocked his head and bent down to peer at her. She looked as slim as ever. “She doesn't look like she's with child?” He asked suspiciously, taking her into his arms all the same.

Margaery rolled her eyes and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him. “It won't come for at least another seven months Renly.” She tucked herself comfortably under his arm and leant her head against his chest as she smiled up at him.

Renly grinned. “Are you sure? You're not just well, late with you know...” He trailed off uncomfortably. Such things weren't really spoken about in company and he'd never had any sisters with which he'd discussed topics like that.

Margaery laughed and slipped an arm around his waist, leaning into his side. “Trust me. Us women know these things.”

That seemed as good enough explanation as any and Renly grinned down at her. Trying for an heir had been tiring to say the least and whilst Loras had never explicitly told him that he minded having to assist in his and Margaery's attempts, he didn't imagine Loras was overly fond of it either. And whilst he knew that these arduous attempts would have to begin again if they wanted another child, for now Renly felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he couldn't help but beam at both Loras and Margaery as they walked up to the castle.

 

 

.............................

 

It was many months later, as summer began to fade into autumn, that he was awoken in his chambers by a loud knock at the door. His first sleep-hazed thought was to make Loras hide or something and yet when he opened his eyes and looked around he frowned to see that Loras wasn't there, the bed empty beside him. Renly had indeed gone to bed without him for once and yet he'd assumed without a doubt that Loras would be there as usual when he woke up.

Yawning, he got out of bed and was just about to find a tunic to put on top of his nightclothes when the person knocked again, more urgently this time.

Renly yanked open the door hurriedly, hoping it wasn't anyone he cared about seeing him half dressed.

It was Penrose and he looked exhausted.

“What ever is the matter?” Renly asked, looking his castellan up and down rather anxiously.

He smiled wearily. “Margaery is in labour, Renly.”

“She is?” Renly hurriedly pulled the tunic over his head. “And she's alright?”

Penrose gave Renly a small smile. “I know that she's young and that first births are always difficult, but the midwives inform me she is doing wonderfully so far.”

“Is she in her chambers?” Renly couldn't but worry despite Penrose's words. There had been a lot of talk that Margaery would not be able to cope. She was delicate and slim, with hips that weren't made for birthing babes. One of the kitchen ladies had even all but scolded Renly, for being so silly as to take a slip of a wife instead of a sturdier one. 

He knocked when he reached Margaery's chambers and one of the midwives opened the door suspiciously. They let him pass though as soon they saw it was him, one even drawing up a chair at the side of the bed for him. 

Margaery was propped up in bed on many pillows, looking quite unlike herself. Her hair was stuck to her forehead and she looked worn out like he'd never seen her. She was breathing heavily and yet didn't appear to be in any serious pain quite yet for which Renly was glad. 

Renly was unsurprised to see Loras sitting at her bedside. He seemed calm and yet when Renly looked closely, he reckoned Loras was at least as worried as he himself was, probably putting on a brave face for his sister. 

Renly ignored the chair and sat down gingerly on the bed, exchanging a worried glance with Loras as he took her hand, the one that Loras wasn't already clutching. 

She smiled at him and he leant over to kiss her forehead. “Are you well Margaery?”

She nodded wearily. “I'm fine Renly.” She even managed a weak laugh. “I just wish he or she would hurry up and come.” Renly frowned though as he brushed the curls from her face. He'd done this to her, put the babe inside her that was causing her so much distress.

She whimpered then, screwing her face up and digging her fingers into Renly's palm. Loras was at her side in seconds, letting her bury her face in his shoulder.

Renly just watched helplessly from the side of the bed. Desperately, he turned to the midwives. “Can't you do something?” 

“The child will come when it's ready, my lord.” One of them ventured. “Please, my lord. Stay calm.” They looked a little exasperated with him and Renly supposed that in their years of experience, they had probably grown tired of fretting husbands who didn't understand a thing about birthing babes.

All the same though, he stood up and took one aside hurriedly as Margaery continued to cry into Loras' chest, her whole body shaking. "Can't you see she's in pain. _Do_ something why don't you?" He glanced anxiously again at Margaery, pacing up and down the end of the bed. He knew he wasn't doing a good job at staying calm and that this wasn't good for Margaery and yet he couldn't help it. The midwives were doing nothing, just standing there and looking on uselessly whilst tears gathered in poor Margaery's eyes. 

One of them sighed and pulled the bedcovers up at the end of the bed. Renly was surprised to see that on top of the sheets they'd placed thick strips of linen and towelling. He looked away though as one pulled up Margaery's nightgown to peer between her legs. 

"A little while longer yet." The head midwife decided. She looked exasperatedly over at Renly. "Better send for the maester even so though." Dutifully, one of the younger women disappeared out of the door.

Renly took a deep breath and sank back down into a chair wearily. He felt a little better now that he knew the maester was on his way. Better still, Margaery had seemed to calm, lying back against the pillows and closing her eyes. 

The respite didn't last long though and soon she was crying again. Desperately, Renly took her hand and stroked her hair. 

The maester arrived shortly and both he and Loras were ushered outside as he bent to examine her. Margaery seemed in agony now, proper tears were flowing now, and the midwives had to all but drag Loras from her side to let the maester work.

The door shut out a little of her screaming and yet Renly still felt the need to walk down the corridor until it was reassuringly quiet. Loras followed him quietly, looking so suddenly tired he seemed about to drop dead. He drew Renly to him as soon as they couldn't hear Margaery shreiking anymore and they leant heavily against each other.

“Do you think she's alright?” Renly whispered. She didn't sound alright and yet he didn't know how women usually sounded when birthing babes. 

Loras nodded. “She's going to be fine” He sighed. “She's been on and off like this for hours. But it's worse now."

“Hours? Why didn't anyone tell me?” He refused to believe that Loras had let him sleep obliviously on while Margaery was in such pain. 

“There's no point you worrying yourself sick.” Loras held him close and kissed his neck. “Apparently this is normal.”

Renly shrugged. “I've no idea.” He leant his head on Loras' shoulder and relished how familiar Loras' hands were in his hair. Taking a deep breath, Renly wrapped his arms round him, gripping him tightly and not caring for once that they weren't in the safety of their chambers. Loras was warm and solid and very reassuring and that was all Renly needed right now.

They sprung apart though when they heard the door open and the echo of footsteps down the corridor. Turning, they saw the maester coming towards them. "We've a while to wait yet." He sighed. “I suggest you go back to bed my lord.”

Renly shook his head vigorously. There was no way he could sleep. He'd just imagine the worst over and over again until he was quite sure both Margaery and the babe had not pulled through.

"As you wish my lord." The maester nodded. "Would you like to sit with her then? She's going to need a lot of encouragement."  
  
Renly hesitated before glancing at Loras. He gave him a reluctant push. “Go to her. I'll just panic." He was sure too that he saw the maester breathe a small sigh of relief at Renly's decision not to come. He too probably recognised the fact that Renly was not all that good at staying calm when people he was fond of were in pain. 

Loras nodded and yet glanced rather anxiously back at Renly as if he feared Renly's composure was going to break any moment. 

Thankfully though, Penrose appeared then, striding purposefully up the corridor. He stopped a few yards off and seemingly assessed the situation, looking from Renly to Loras and back again. He placed a hand on Renly's arm. “Come Renly, let us go and sit in the solar.” He smiled. "I'm sure Margaery will do just fine with Loras."

A little reluctantly, Renly followed Penrose into the solar. They sat for what seemed like hours, Penrose trying to make conversation whilst Renly couldn't help but worry. He knew Penrose was attempting to calm him down and yet all Renly wanted to do was pace anxiously until there was news. He knew it couldn't be long now. Margaery had sounded like she was birthing the babe then and there when he had left her. He thought now it would have been better to take her to Highgarden to have their first-born. She would have had her mother there, whereas here she didn't even have a good-mother to help her through it. 

He was on the verge of getting up and returning to Margaery's chambers when there was a knock on the door. He leapt to open it and one of Margaery's handmaidens appeared behind it.

"Yes?” He asked before the girl could even open her mouth.

She looked a little taken back and yet she answered calmly. “Lady Margaery has had the child my lord.”

“And she's alive??” Renly could see Penrose roll his eyes off to the side.

The girl took a wary step back. “Yes my lord. Both mother and child are doing well.”

Renly sighed in relief and wasted no time in hastening to her chambers. He had to do his best not to run, wondering now whether it was a girl or a boy. 

The maester opened the door to him and he was smiling. He set Renly's mind at ease a little and yet he couldn't help but notice too the pile of blood stained linens in the corner that the midwives were bundling into a basket for washing. Personally, Renly would have thrown them away, they looked like someone had been murdered on them, let alone birthed a babe. 

In spite of this, Margaery was sat up in bed and smiling. And when Renly got closer he could see that she had a babe in her arms, wrapped up in soft cotton blankets. Loras was still sat by her bedside still, leaning forward and gazing down at the bundle in her arms. He looked rather proud and Renly imagined that Loras would love any his and Margaery's children as if they were his own. He'd surely have none of his own after all. 

Margaery sighed happily when Renly sat down on the edge of the bed and glanced up at him. “Here.” she breathed, gently setting the bundle of blankets on Renly's lap. 

Renly smiled down at it, suddenly feeling a little nervous. He had no idea what to do with something so tiny. He wasn't sure whether he should hold its head or just let it lie there. It was a very pretty child though, Renly thought, even if he didn't have a clue what to do with it, with black wisps of hair that were already beginning to curl at the ends. 

“She's a girl.” Margaery whispered, leaning her head against Renly's shoulder. 

Renly had been hoping for a boy and yet gazing down at the little thing on his lap, he wouldn't have had her any other way. She seemed perfect with her tiny little hands poking out the bundle. She even had fingernails. Tentatively, Renly stroked her forehead with a finger, wondering what colour her closed eyes were.

Margaery laughed. “It's alright. She's not going to break.”

Renly wasn't so sure though and Margaery laughed as she picked her gently back up and took her back into her arms, holding her close to her breast.

“She's beautiful.” Renly breathed, feeling a little more comfortable now Margaery was holding her. Gingerly, he edged closer, wrapping an arm around Margaery and stroking her hair. She looked exhausted and yet he didn't think he'd seen her more delighted. Loras too looked happier than Renly had ever thought possible and after a few moments, Margaery passed the bundle of blankets to him. He looked as ill at ease holding her as Renly had done though and Margaery had to laugh again as she took her daughter back once more. 

"You're useless you two are." She laughed, looking from Loras and then to Renly and shaking her head. "You'll ride in tourneys with no second thoughts and yet when it comes to holding a baby you freeze with fear?"  
  
Renly exchanged a glance with Loras.  
  
"Well that's much less terrifying." he insisted, glancing down again at the tiny thing in Margaery's arms.   
  
Loras nodded solemnly. 


	2. Chapter 2

They called the babe Rose, and with her birth fled the last of the summer sunshine. Autumn was fully upon them by the time she turned one and for the first time in Renly's memory the great hearths of Storm's End were lit once more, flames flickering there from dawn until dusk despite the fact that the days were still relatively mild.

Indeed, as Renly walked into the solar that afternoon, he was unsurprised to find a fire roaring in the hearth, its warmth chasing away any possible chill that could have lingered in the corners of the room. Margaery was sitting quietly in a chair in front of it, her curls catching the light from the flames and almost dancing in it. She had a piece of parchment on her lap and Renly suspected she was penning a letter to one of her many many friends.

Loras, however, was sat on the floor with Rosie. Somehow, though, he managed to look just as elegant there as he would on the most luxurious chair.

Renly just smiled and stood watching the two of them for a while from the doorway. Loras was trying to get her to take a few steps forward and she was doing fine whilst she had Loras' arms to hold onto. When Loras took his arms away and made her try on her own, however, her plump little legs collapsed underneath her and she merely sat looking at him, thumb in her mouth.

Loras was persistent though and he tried again, picking her up and setting her back on her feet. “It's because you're fat isn't it?” He said, poking one of her chubby little legs and kissing the top of her curly head. “Fat and lazy just like your father.”

Renly raised an eyebrow and laughed. “I heard that.” He said from the doorway.

“Did you?” Loras turned towards him and smirked. “And do you deny it?”

“Lazy? Guilty as charged” Renly came to sit down on the chair nearest to Loras. “But fat? I'm rather offended.” He scooped Rosie up onto his lap, giving her a kiss on forehead.

“Excuse me? I was giving a lesson here.” Loras complained, raising an eyebrow disdainfully. His heart didn't seem to be in it, though and he wrapped an arm lazily around one of Renly's legs, still sat on the floor.

Renly laughed, leaning down to run his hand through Loras' curls, supporting Rosie with the other. She liked it up on Renly's lap and she giggled as Renly tickled her tummy. She _was_ rather plump, Renly supposed, in a sort of round pleasant way though. He liked to think her an exceptionally pretty child too, even if he did say so himself. Her hair fell over her forehead in ringlets as Margaery's and Loras' did, and yet her curls were as black as night. She had the Baratheon look, with her dark hair and her big blue eyes, and Renly was glad for it. He knew that many might have doubted she was his otherwise.

After a few minutes on his lap, though, she got bored and started to cry. A little startled, Renly and Loras exchanged a glance before getting up in unison.

“Margaery” Renly said cheerfully, depositing her on Margaery's lap before grabbing Loras' wrist to make a quick exit.

 

...........

 

“Do you actually think I'm fat?” Renly yawned, lazily throwing an arm round Loras' neck as they lay in bed together that night. He'd left the fire burning in the grate despite the fact that he had Loras to keep him warm, and it gave off enough light for him to see the laughter in Loras' eyes at his question.

Loras prodded his chest, lifting Renly's night shirt up to examine him. “No, you're passable.”

“Passable?!” Renly prodded him back. He knew that he was less active than he used to be, now that the weather had turned cold, and yet he thought _passable_ was taking it too far. He wondered with more than a little fear, though, if this was how it had started for Robert, whether the flab and fleshiness had slowly crept up on him.

“Mmm-hmm passable.” Loras repeated, laughing as he kissed his neck. He patted Renly's stomach fondly.

Renly got up and went to the looking glass, turning first one way and then the other. He thought himself rather slim and yet he supposed he was less muscled than he had always used to be. He sighed. “I suppose I need to get back in the training yard.” He said to Loras. "Or go at riding more often at the very least."

Loras nodded severely. “Or,” he said gravely. “Perhaps tonight it should be you doing all the work instead of me.”

Renly rolled his eyes. "You do not do all the work." He snorted. Although, on reflection, he supposed that he and Loras had indeed been taking their pleasure with Loras astride him fairly often recently. Renly liked it for the view he got, and yet he did have to admit that it also conveniently meant that he had to put very little effort in.

"I most definitely do." Loras retorted, grinning at him. Getting off the bed, he came to stand behind him, admiring Renly's form in the looking glass alongside him.

Renly laughed. “Regardless. It doesn't count anyway. It's hardly equivalent to spending a morning in the training yard or going for a brisk turn around the grounds.”

"I'm exhausted afterwards sometimes. It definitely counts.” Loras insisted. He shrugged lazily, trailing a hand across Renly's linen clad shoulders. " Can't hurt to try though?”

“Agreed.” Renly laughed and pulled Loras to him, pushing him up against the nearest piece of furniture. “And this is rather more amusing anyway than the training yard.”


End file.
